The present invention relates generally to garden tractor accessories, and in particular to gang mowers.
Gang mowers have long been known in the art, and are most often identified with golf courses and other wide open areas requiring an attractive contoured cut. Gang mowers are often recognized for their ability to mow a given area in a significantly shorter amount of time than that possible with conventional powered deck mowers. This is due in part to the relatively large swath (8 feet or more) possible with gang mowers, whereas deck mowers typically cut a swath of four feet or less with each pass. However, most previous gang mowers include a frame that attaches to the rear portion of a tractor and is moved behind the same. While these rear mounted gang mowers have performed effectively, there are some drawbacks associated with their use. For instance, because the mower units follow the tractor, one or more paths from the tractor""s tires are flattened in the grass before the grass is cut by the mower units. Therefore, unevenly mowed patches of grass can result. Additionally, because the mower units are behind the user, he or she must turn toward the rear of the mower, and away from the direction the tractor is being driven, to monitor the condition of the mower units and mowing progress. This can add unnecessary time and inconvenience to the mowing process.
Previous front mounted mowers have been designed to correct some of the drawbacks set out above. However, when one of these mowers has been mounted on the front of a tractor, they have been found to be difficult to steer. This is because, without an additional means to turn the mower units, such as a hydraulic system, the tractor and frame turn, but the wheels of the mower units tend to slide along the ground. Thus, once again, patches of grass become flattened prior to cutting.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a gang mower frame comprises a first sub-frame attached to, and arranged in front of, a second sub-frame. A plurality of mower attachment brackets are attached to the first sub-frame. The second sub-frame includes at least one tractor attachment bracket.
In another aspect of the present invention, a gang mower comprises a frame includes at least one tractor attachment bracket that has a tractor attachment end. A plurality of reel-type mowers are attached to the frame. Each of the reel-type mowers including at least one forward drive wheel that is operably coupled to a rotating cutting reel. The tractor attachment end of the tractor attachment bracket is behind at least one of the reel-type mowers.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a front mounted gang mower and tractor assembly comprises a tractor that includes a forward section and a rear section, wherein the forward section and the rear section are attached by a pivot. A frame is attached to the forward section of the tractor. Attached to the frame are a plurality of reel-type mowers.